


Морской змей

by ErnstWolff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErnstWolff/pseuds/ErnstWolff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Заботься о Сэме. И никогда, никогда не ходи с ним на берег реки».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Морской змей

**Author's Note:**

> Сонгфик на песню «Морской змей» Наутилуса Помпилиуса.  
> Написано на Байки-6 для команды Бобби.

Отец говорил: заботься о Сэме. Следи за братом, следи внимательнее, не спускай с него глаз, потому что у вас больше никого нет.

Точнее, сначала он говорил не так. Сначала, когда-то давно, папа говорил: смотри, это твой братик. Дин едва помнил это мгновение, когда папа, опустившись рядом с ним на одно колено, показал ему крошечный сверток. Это воспоминание было как кадр из фильма, в котором отец, уставший и весь мокрый от пота, все еще взволнованный, показывал ему завернутого в одеяльце брата. У Сэма, они почему-то назвали его Сэмом, было сморщенное красное личико и слишком тонкие губы, и Дину он тогда совсем не понравился, сверток этот его даже испугал.

Потом в голове пеплом осели обрывки других воспоминаний: вот отец уносится на кухню, потому что по комнате плывет запах гари, а Дин остается с полугодовалым братом наедине. К тому времени ему уже начало нравиться имя Сэм, да и мордашка брата перестала быть красной и такой маленькой. Дин тогда, холодея от страха и волнуясь, дотронулся до ладошки Сэма, ткнул указательным пальцем прямо в ее центр. И едва не вскрикнул, когда Сэм, двинув ручкой, обхватил его палец своими крошечными пальчиками. Потом Сэм поднял веки, и Дин уставился в ореховые глаза. Это был первый раз, когда он остался с братом наедине и стоял, прикасаясь к нему, а не избегая его. Тогда-то Дин, наверно, и понял, что Сэм — не хрустальный, а настоящий, что с ним можно играть или говорить, и если Дин будет осторожным, то все будет в порядке.

Дин глядел на брата и улыбался ему, затаив дыхание, и не замечал, что в дверном проеме появился отец и грустно смотрел на них.

Тогда отец ничего не говорил. А потом, может быть, спустя еще полгода или год, он сажал Дина к себе на колени, смотрел на него, как на взрослого, и говорил: следи за братом. И никогда, добавлял отец, никогда не оставляй его на берегу реки без присмотра. И сам не оставайся. Не заплывай далеко, говорил отец, иначе то, что таится под толщей воды, тебя погубит.

Что именно там таится в реке, на которой стояла деревня,  — отец не рассказывал.

Первое время они приходили на могилу мамы раз в месяц, а потом отец перестал таскать их на погост. На деревню опустилась зима, дорогу занесло снегом, и они редко выходили из дома. К ним приходила Миссури и оставалась до вечера, а когда отец возвращался с работы, она кормила его ужином. В вечера, когда у нее болели ноги, она оставалась у них на ночь и хриплым голосом пела колыбельные, пока Дин не засыпал. Он изо всех сил сражался со сном, потому что, устав от пения, Миссури начинала рассказывать о маме.

Она покачивала колыбельку Сэма и бормотала, что Мэри была хорошей женщиной, что это ужасная несправедливость со стороны высших сил — забрать ее так рано, оставив на земле двух прелестных, но еще слишком маленьких детишек. Потом она тяжело поднималась на ноги и уходила, удостоверившись, что Сэм с Дином заснули.

Случались ночи, которые Дину не нравились; ему было пять или шесть лет, и он лежал, натянув одеяло до глаз. Дверь в комнату была закрыта, но она рассохлась, и между ней и полом была неровная щель, в которую пробивался желтый свет — люмы всегда, когда садились, светили тем оттенком желтого, что вызывает резь в глазах. Свет то и дело перебивался, потому что отец ходил по комнате, загораживал собой люмы. Дин был маленьким, но уже понимал: отца что-то гложет, и он грустит. Внутри что-то сжималось в такие моменты, и Дин чувствовал себя виноватым. Но встать и подойти к отцу он боялся: может быть, он разбудит Сэмми и сделает только хуже, а может, отец вызверится на него, потому что хочет побыть один, наедине со своими горькими мыслями.

Дин помнил, что в день смерти мамы их забрала Миссури к себе домой; она сказала, что мамы больше нет, и Дин не слишком-то понял, что это навсегда. Он спросил, нельзя ли ее оживить, ведь их знахари наверняка умеют это делать. А Миссури только заплакала.

Похороны Дин не помнил; он смутно припоминал, что обнимал каждого, кто сочувствовал ему, и рыдал, уткнувшись лицом в чужие животы, и ему каждый раз становилось легче, а потом снова затапливало чувство невосполнимой потери.

Но ему никто так и не сказал, что с ней случилось.

Отец обещал, что расскажет потом, а Миссури отмахивалась: «Спроси у папы», — говорила она. А больше спросить было не у кого, но Дин чувствовал, что должен узнать.

Годы шли. Дин приглядывал за Сэмом. Уходя в школу, он каждый раз беспокоился о нем, хотя и знал, что Миссури не может оплошать. Он рос грубоватым и вспыльчивым мальчиком, слишком хорошо научившимся драться. Учителя то и дело замахивались на него линейкой, когда он огрызался, но Дин ускользал от наказания. Отец отчитывал его, но Дин видел, что на самом деле Джон не слишком-то и сердится. Скорее, он даже гордится тем, что сын может за себя постоять.

Сам Дин научился не только драться. Он учился самостоятельно и плавать вопреки запретам отца, и чинить старый-престарый велосипед, и менять светляков в люмах, и готовить. Может быть, он и не был лучшим, но он старался овладеть всем в достаточной мере, чтобы выжить и вырастить брата.

К десяти годам Дина окончательно предоставили самому себе. Миссури к ним почти не приходила, тяжело заболев, и Дин то таскал Сэма с собой в школу, то прогуливал уроки, чтобы присмотреть за ним. Он любовался общительным и спокойным братом, даже завидуя тому, как легко тот заговаривал с незнакомыми детьми. В школу Сэму полагалось пойти в следующем году, но учителя уже знали улыбчивого мальчика с ямочками на щеках и охотно разрешали ему посидеть на своих занятиях, и когда Дин рассказывал об этом отцу, глаза Джона начинали светиться счастьем. Он то и дело говорил, что Сэма ждет великое будущее, и Дин гордился братом, заталкивая поглубже обиду: самому ему не было уготовано ни великого будущего, ни даже посредственного.

Отец говорил: каждый в жизни должен совершить Поступок.

Сэм, говорил он, выучится и откроет что-то важное, потому что он уже сейчас не по годам умен. Такие, как он, улыбался отец, изменяют этот мир, творят историю. Дин слушал, поглядывая на закрытую дверь детской. Он ждал, что отец расскажет и о том, что предстоит старшему сыну. Но Джон молчал, и Дин, набравшись смелости, спросил:

 — А какой Поступок совершил ты?

Отец, тяжело вздохнув, взъерошил его волосы и ответил, что он проворонил свой шанс на Поступок, и поэтому они остались лишь втроем.

На следующее утро Дин растолкал Сэма пораньше; первые солнечные лучи пробивались через неплотно закрытые ставни, и Дин, распахнув окно, поставил на подоконник люм. В стеклянной сфере золотой пылью засверкали светляки, своим оживлением обещая дать к вечеру достаточно света.

Собрав рюкзак, Дин потащил Сэма на улицу. Они на цыпочках вышли из дома и молчали, пока не отошли на достаточное расстояние, опасаясь, что отец услышит их и заставит вернуться.

Дин уже не раз так делал: подспудно уходил с братом из дома, чтобы с наступлением мая искупаться в еще прохладной реке или хотя бы проплыть по ней на плоту.

Сэм любил эти прогулки, начавшиеся прошлым летом, и Дин старался сбегать на реку как можно чаще, и еще ни разу не попадался отцу. Дин знал, что если Джону станет известно о том, что сыновья, ослушавшись его приказа, сбегают к воде, им не поздоровится.

Сэму все, конечно, сойдет с рук — он маленький и все еще привязан к Дину, и отец его ругать не будет. А старшему сыну, отвечающему и за себя, и за брата, крепко попадет.

Но гнев отца еще ни разу не обрушивался на голову Дина, и он чувствовал себя в полной безопасности. Ему безнаказанно все сходило с рук. Тем более ему уже десять лет, он не маленький. Он научился плавать и мастерить плоты, чего ему бояться? Если отец не умеет плавать и боится воды, то почему и они с Сэмом должны поддаваться слабости?

Уговаривая себя, Дин вел брата к реке.

Вода и вправду еще была холодной: не покупаешься. Тогда Дин, наказав Сэму ждать его на берегу и не соваться в реку, добежал до кустов, где прятал плот, и, схватив его, поспешил вернуться к брату.

Водная гладь была недвижимой; оттолкнувшись от берега, Дин погреб руками к более глубокому месту. Потом, помогая себе палкой на манер весла, он  вырулил к излому, где река встречалась с теплым течением. Но дальше Дин двигался с опаской: где-то вдалеке было змеиное логово. Змей тут не было, если верить учителю географии, который часто рассказывал об их реке, а название этому месту дали жители деревни из-за змеившихся водоворотов, коварных, опасных.

Сэм сразу же опустил ладошки в воду, шлепнул по поверхности реки, засмеявшись.

 — Осторожнее, — напомнил Дин, — не свались.

Но то ли на брата так подействовала первая за этот год их речная прогулка, то ли сегодня у него было слишком хорошее настроение, но Дина он не желал слушать. Только переползал на четвереньках от одной стороны плота к другой, раскачивая их. В конце концов, сдавшись, Дин перестал требовать от него спокойствия — он и сам заразился восторгом брата.

Вскоре они, вдоволь обрызгав друг друга водой, стали мокрыми. Сэм дрожал от холода, постукивая зубами, и Дин, нащупав палку, погреб к берегу.

Он уже и сам замерз, но виду не подавал. Его волновало лишь то, что они могут не успеть обсохнуть до возвращения домой, и отец тогда точно узнает, что они были на реке. А значит, придется еще гулять, где-то прятаться, пока они не высохнут.

Или переждать у Миссури, догадался Дин.

Так он и решил сделать, погребя к берегу.

Облака поплыли по небу: начал дуть ветер, и водная гладь всколыхнулась. Легкое течение мешало грести, но Дин ожесточенно работал палкой, чтобы согреться. Пока они играли, их отнесло от излома вдаль, и теперь стало сложнее плыть: на этом отрезке реки встречались подводные течения, и, едва Дин останавливался, чтобы перевести дух, как плот тут же отплывал на исходную позицию.

В какой-то момент палку выбило из рук слишком сильной волной, и Дин похолодел. Он оглянулся на брата, дрожащего за его спиной, посмотрел в доверчивые глаза. Сэм был уверен, что они выберутся, верил вДина, а сам Дин понял: шансов у них мало.

В голове у него заметались различные варианты: подхватить Сэма на плечи и добраться до берега вплавь? Позволить плоту прибиться к берегу другой деревни и попросить там помощи? Продолжать грести руками?

Но если он уж с импровизированным веслом не смог справиться с течением, то какой толк будет от рук?

Плот тянуло все дальше и дальше от излома. Вода завихрилась в крошечные водовороты, и их становилось все больше: их с Сэмом несло к тому месту, что называли змеиным логовом.

 — Дин, я хочу домой, — тихо произнес Сэм, и у Дина сжалось сердце.

 — Скоро будем, Сэмми. Скоро, — пообещал он, не зная, что делать. — Если что — хватайся за меня и крепко держись, хорошо? Только за плечи держи. Шею не трогай.

Лишь сейчас Дин понял: ему стоило бы освоить плавание получше.

Плот закружило в широком водовороте, и Дин попытался руками выгрести из него; он почти смог вывести их на относительно спокойный участок реки, но плот толкнуло крутящимся рядом бревном, и Сэм, видимо, слишком слабо держащийся, слетел от толчка в воду.

 — Сэм! — заорал Дин и, ни секунды не думая, спрыгнул за ним следом.

Он нырнул в глубину с открытыми глазами, едва успев задержать дыхание. Темная муть не давала ничего разглядеть, брата нигде не было видно, и Дин, на секунду поднявшись на поверхность, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, снова опустился в воду, на этот раз глубже.

Сердце стучало где-то в ушах, а легкие горели от того, что он слишком задерживался в воде. Дина била крупная дрожь от холода и страха, но он считал секунды, следил за временем, с каждой цифрой понимая, что из-за него произошло что-то непоправимое.

И когда он уже отчаялся, он увидел светлое пятно. Рванувшись к нему, Дин подцепил Сэма за ворот рубашки, потянул его наверх, гребя изо всех сил. Вырвавшись на поверхность, Дин глубоко вдохнул, не понимая, жив брат или нет.

 — Сэмми!

С трудом удерживаясь на плаву, Дин встряхнул его со всей силой, что только мог, и Сэм, вздрогнув всем телом, закашлялся. Дин крепко прижал его к себе, пока брат натужно кашлял, выплевывая воду.

Плота нигде не было.

Местности вокруг Дин не узнавал.

Его знобило от холода, а Сэм с каждой секундой становился все тяжелее и тяжелее.

Пересиливая себя, Дин погреб к… он не знал, куда плывет. Берега больше не было видно, и Дин лишь надеялся, что плывет к нему. Вода становилась обжигающе-ледяной, Сэм хныкал и дрожал всем телом, и Дин чувствовал, что еще немного — и он пойдет ко дну.

В ногу кольнула боль, и по всей голени словно рассыпались изнутри иголки. Взвыв, Дин задергал ногой, но она не слушалась, и от движений лишь становилось больнее. Он судорожно забился, пытаясь заставить себя плыть дальше, но ничего не выходило, и Дин успел лишь прохрипеть:

 — Сэмми, прости. Я не смог… — и его потянуло ко дну.

Набрав в легкие воздуха, Дин до последнего пытался держать брата на поверхности.

Сэм держался, бил над головой ногами, а Дин опускался все ниже и ниже. Ногу жгло, все тело заледенело, казалось, до костей, и на смену страху пришло равнодушие. Воздух выходил из легких, и Дин приготовился сделать вдох, не боясь, что вместо кислорода он вдохнет воду.

И в этот момент, когда он дошел до последней стадии смирения, вода вокруг него всколыхнулась, и прямо перед Дином вспыхнул рыже-желтый, искрящийся, как сотни люмов, размером с ладонь Дина, глаз. Дин не успел ни о чем подумать, как его вытолкнуло на поверхность. Вокруг его талии обвилось что-то жесткое, но теплое, и оно стремительно дернуло Дина на поверхность.

Лишь только с хрипом втянув воздух, Дин, сломленный холодом и переживаниями, лишился чувств.

…Когда Дин открыл глаза, он обнаружил себя лежащим на плоту. Рядом с ним сидел обеспокоенный Сэм, теребящий его за мокрые волосы. Рывком поднявшись, Дин огляделся. Они покачивались возле своего берега, плот удерживали на месте две воткнутые в дно палки. Дин дернул за одну, но не смог вытащить: слишком глубоко и крепко сидела.

 — Как ты? — Дин схватил за плечи Сэма.

Но брат выглядел вполне здоровым, только чуть бледным.

Сэм пожал плечами, глядя Дину в глаза.

 — Как мы здесь… — Дин закашлялся. Справившись с приступом, он спросил еще раз: — Как мы здесь оказались?

 — Нас волною подхватило, — улыбнулся Сэм. — Ты отдохнул? Хочу домой.

 — Да, отдохнул…

Подсадив Сэма себе на плечи, Дин спрыгнул в воду.

Он почти доставал до дна ногами, поэтому выход из реки не составил проблемы.

Проблема была в другом: Дин не представлял, как они добрались до берега. Когда он начал тонуть, рядом с ними не было плота, и Сэм не мог вытащить брата и забросить его на сколоченные в жалкое подобие лодки ветки. И уж точно Дин не мог сделать это сам…

Он почти дошел до берега, но остановился как вкопанный от пронзившей мысли.

Дин вспомнил ярко-желтый глаз и сдавившее его… Он не знал, что это было.

Задрав мокрую рубашку, Дин уставился на свою талию. На светлой коже, покрытой редкими веснушками, отпечатались края чего-то, похожего на чешую. На огромную чешую.

Что, если обладатель этой чешуи сначала вытащил Дина, а потом закинул их на плот? А потом доставил их до берега, прячась под водой? Поэтому Сэм и сказал, что их «волною подхватило»…

Дин медленно побрел вперед. Воды ему уже было по колено, но все равно каждый шаг давался с трудом. Но теперь им с братом уже ничего не угрожало, поэтому Дин не торопился.

Он бы с удовольствием сейчас растянулся на траве неподалеку от берега, чтобы перевести дух и немного отдохнуть, но заметил, что по дороге к реке бежит человек.

Дин не смог больше сделать ни единого шага, узнав в этом человеке отца.

Еще минуту назад он думал, что все закончилось, но сейчас понял: его проблемы только начинались.

Джон начал с того, что отвесил Дину подзатыльник и схватил на руки Сэма, с тревогой касаясь ладонью его лба.

 — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Замерз? Плохо? Не тошнит?

Джон так и сыпал вопросами, пока стягивал с Сэма мокрую одежду и заворачивал его в свою сухую рубашку. Дин стоял рядом с ним, не решаясь сказать и слова. Отец практически кинул в него одежду брата, но Дин не возмутился, просто молча поймал в миллиметре от лица штаны и, выжав их, повесил на плечо. Он изо всех сил старался держаться, чтобы не застучать зубами и не расплакаться от обиды, усталости и холода, и ему это удавалось.

Он должен вести себя как взрослый. Он должен держать себя в руках, потому что Сэм — маленький, он может заболеть, и папа действительно в первую очередь обязан позаботиться о нем, а старший сын может и сам о себе подумать…

Одна горячая слезинка все же предательски скатилась по щеке, и Дин со злостью стер ее, но плотину уже прорвало: по лицу градом потекли слезы, Дин зашмыгал носом, мир перед глазами расплывался.

 — Не реви, — рявкнул Джон и подтолкнул Дина вперед. Сэма он держал на руках.

Дин проплакал всю дорогу до дома и успокоился, лишь когда оказался на пороге. Он молча прополоскал в чистой воде одежду Сэма и развесил ее на улице, чтобы просыхала, потом кое-как выполз из своих тряпок и надел сухие.

Отец, видимо, что-то заподозрил утром и пошел их искать. В школе их не было, Миссури не знала, куда они убежали, и Джон отправился на реку. Дин нервничал, изводясь в ожидании наказания, прибрал все в доме и приготовил обед. Отец с Сэмом отправился к знахарю, опасаясь переохлаждения, и еще не вернулся.

В ожидании отца Дин уселся с ногами в кресло на кухне, прислушиваясь к скворчащей на огне кастрюле.

Что он, в сущности, сделал? Другие дети все дни проводят на берегу, плавают на лодке. А то, что у Дина в распоряжении лишь плот, — вина отца. Раз сам боится плавать, то почему и Дин должен ему подражать? Тем более что Сэм обожает купаться в реке…

И то, что Дин сегодня облажался, не привело пока ни к чему плохому. Они смогли выбраться, Сэм вроде бы не заболел, а даже если и заболел, Дин его быстро поставит на ноги — в конце концов, именно он прошлой зимой выходил брата, подхватившего воспаление легких…

Успокаивая себя, Дин и не заметил, как отец вошел в комнату. Он улыбнулся Джону, собираясь рассказать ему все, что надумал, но не успел.

 — Как ты посмел? — зарычал Джон, в одно мгновение приблизившись к Дину и нависнув над ним. — Я строго-настрого запретил вам ходить туда! Ты ослушался, чуть не погубив и брата, и себя!

 — Но я вытащил его! — отчаянно выкрикнул Дин. — Совершил Поступок!

 — Это — не Поступок! — выплюнул Джон. — Поступок — когда ты спасаешь кого-то. А ты чуть не убил Сэма. Я больше не смогу тебе доверять.

 — Но все ходят на реку — и ничего! — попробовал сопротивляться Дин. На глаза снова набегали слезы, дышать становилось трудно от рвущихся наружу рыданий.

 — Потому что все не знают, что там может быть! — взревел Джон. — Ты знаешь, почему твоя мама погибла? Ты знаешь, почему я запрещаю вам туда ходить?

 — Нет, — прошептал Дин, во все глаза глядя на покрасневшего и выглядящего безумным отца.

 — А раз не знаешь, то нечего и соваться!

Джон отвернулся, пошел в комнату, и Дин кинулся за ним.

 — Папа! — он обхватил отца за талию, прижавшись к нему. — Что там? Прости меня!

Дина разрывало между двумя чувствами — любопытством и желанием, чтобы отец простил его и утешил.

 — Ты наказан, — ледяным тоном ответил Джон, отцепляя от себя руки сына. — В свою комнату. Шагом марш.

 — Да, сэр, — прошептал Дин и, пятясь назад, забился в детскую.

Там он, свалившись на постель, зарыдал, подвывая, и уткнулся носом в подушку, чувствуя себя самым несчастным человеком в мире.

К вечеру выяснилось, что Сэма болезнь действительно обошла стороной, а вот Дину не повезло: поднялась температура, он кашлял, из носа текло, и ему было так плохо, что Джон сменил гнев на милость. Вздыхая, он пообещал скоро вернуться, и действительно: он пришел к постели Дина через полчаса с микстурами от знахаря. Закутав Дина в одеяло и заставив выпить горький отвар, отец покачивал его в своих руках и гладил большой ладонью по голове.

 — Папа, что в реке? — в полубреду от жара спросил Дин, не надеясь на ответ, но отец, тяжело вздохнув, произнес:

 — Морской змей. Он утащил твою маму, и больше всего на свете я боюсь, что он утащит и вас, а наутро вернет бездыханными на берег.

 — Ты был с ней? — недоверчиво спросил Дин. — Видел, как он утащил?..

 — Нет, — качнул головой Джон. — Она стирала на берегу белье. Ее платье подхватило течением, было тепло, и она поплыла за ним. Там змей ее и поймал. Вернул только к утру.

 — Как ты понял, что это был змей? — полюбопытствовал Дин. Рассказ отца звучал как сказка, и Дин не верил ни одному слову.

 — На ее теле были отметки от его чешуи.

Дин притих. Он понял, что ни за что не должен раздеваться в присутствии отца, чтобы тот не заметил пятна на его боках.

 — А как он выглядит?

 — Старый. Древний как мир. Огромный, такой большой, что может обвить всю землю. Он наблюдает за людьми, прячась в воде, и разглядеть можно только желтые глаза.

Дина отчаянно клонило в сон, и он пробормотал:

 — Когда я начал тонуть, я видел желтый глаз. Меня вынесло на поверхность, а очнулся я уже на плоту рядом с берегом.

Джон прикоснулся к его лбу.

 — Спи, — сказал он. — Бредишь уже.

 — Но это правда, — попробовал сопротивляться Дин, когда Джон уложил его и укрыл одеялом. — Он спас нас, а не утащил.

 — Спи, — жестко повторил Джон, — и чтобы я больше этого не слышал.

Поднявшись с края кровати Дина, отец постучал по люму, и порхавшие в нем светляки успокоились. В комнате стало темно.

Повернувшись лицом к стене, Дин откинул одеяло. Было жарко.

А еще он был точно уверен, что змей спас его и брата.

Может быть, змей чувствовал вину за то, что убил их мать. Наверняка он не специально, просто так получилось… или не успел спасти ее… или отец что-то недопонимает…

 — Он слишком невероятный, чтобы быть сказкой, — пробормотал Дин, убеждая самого себя в том, что змей ему не привиделся. — Не-ве-ро-ят-ный…

Повозившись, Дин заснул.

Ему снились круглые желтые глаза, а отметки от чешуи, казалось, покрыли все его тело.

Наутро выяснилось, что никаких отметок не было, они уже все сошли, но Дин проболел две недели, а бредить перестал лишь на пятый день.

Но с Джоном про змея он больше не заговаривал.

 

***

 

Дин болел долго и со вкусом: сначала он действительно страдал, а потом умело притворялся, чтобы побольше времени провести дома и пропустить все контрольные работы по «уважительной» причине. Но к концу мая ему все же пришлось выйти в школу и, к его неудовольствию, написать несколько проверочных под неусыпным вниманием преподавателей, отпустивших остальных детей на каникулы.

Дин бы с удовольствием изображал из себя больного до июня, но нежелание учиться пересилила жажда поговорить с учителем географии. Мистер Рив всегда с удовольствием рассказывал им о реке, знал все ее изломы и мог сообщить, на каком ее отрезке растут те или иные водоросли и водятся рыбы. И, Дин был уверен, мистер Рив был в курсе о морском змее.

Что делает морской змей в реке, Дин не задумывался.

Оставшись после уроков в школе, он нашел мистера Рива в его привычном кабинете и, поскребшись в дверь, зашел в класс. Учитель поднял на него глаза от книги, его взгляд потеплел, и, поприветствовав Дина, мужчина пригласил его сесть напротив за первую парту.

 — Что привело, молодой человек? — поинтересовался мистер Рив, убирая со лба прядь каштановых волос. — Кажется, я уже говорил, что твоя успеваемость на достаточном уровне, чтобы я вывел оценку без контрольной работы, но если ты желаешь…

 — Нет, — торопливо перебил его Дин. — Я хотел спросить… о реке.

 — Говорят, вы с братом далеко заплыли? — мистер Рив, закрыв книгу, убрал ее в ящик стола.

 — И чуть не утонули, — подтвердил Дин. — Мне показалось… — он замолчал, все еще не решаясь рассказать о произошедшем. Но с кем он еще может поделиться, как не с учителем, изучившим эту реку вдоль и поперек? — Нас спас морской змей.

 — Хм.

Сложив узловатые пальцы в замок, мистер Рив внимательно посмотрел на Дина.

 — Ты же знаешь, что мало кто верит в его существование, Дин? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался учитель. Дин кивнул.

 — Я точно знаю, — торопливо заговорил он, словно боясь, что его могут прервать, — что отец верит в него. Он говорит, что змей утащил нашу маму и хотел утащить и нас с Сэмом. Но я видел его желтый глаз, а потом он поднял меня на поверхность. И еще до следующего дня держались следы от его чешуи. Вот тут, — Дин ткнул себя пальцем в бок. — Вы же знаете о реке все, где обитает этот змей?

Пожевав губу, мистер Рив изрек:

 — Никто не может точно сказать, что змей существует. О морских змеях слагали легенды, баллады… давно. До нас дошло мало. Говорят, их истребили. Всех.

Дин приуныл, и мистер Рив, заметив это, склонился к нему и заговорчески прошептал:

 — Но у меня есть кое-что, что может показаться тебе интересным.

Поднявшись, мистер Рив прошел к шкафу и, открыв его, начал вынимать книги. За томами по географии, за картами обнаружился сложенный вдвое листок бумаги. Взяв его, мистер Рив вернулся к зачарованно следившему за ним Дина.

 — Вот это, — учитель разложил листок, — фрагмент дошедшей до нас баллады о змее. Когда-то люди писали о нем песни. Это упоминание о нем я нашел в библиотеке в Большом Городе. Потом ее сожгли, и кто знает, выжило ли хоть что-то… — задумчиво произнес мистер Рив. — Морской змей, — начал он лекторским тоном, которым часто давал им на занятиях что-то под диктовку, — назывался так испокон веков. Но это не означало, что встречается он только в морях. Он обитает в любых водоемах, перемещается по всей земле, и, говорят, может даже выйти из воды, обратившись человеком. Но это все сказки, — поспешно добавил мистер Рив. — Вот, — он подтолкнул к Дину лист бумаги, — читай.

Каллиграфическим почерком мистера Рива были выведены несколько строчек.

Дин, всегда бывший в первой пятерке учеников на тестах по скорочтению, быстро и четко зачитал:

 

_Стану я, стану я змеем морским,_

_Буду я охранять все кочевья китов, буду я._

_Косить желтым глазом, косить желтым глазом,_

_Глядеть на купанья детей буду я, буду я._

 

Подняв взгляд на мистера Рива, он с сомнением произнес:

 — Как-то… повторений много.

 — Это песня, — отмахнулся учитель. — Я полагаю, что песня… больше у меня ничего нет. Но, — оживленно продолжил он, — увидев эти строки, я и понял, что люди раньше считали морского змея существом добрым. Охранял он и водных жителей, и наземных. Полагаю, раньше их было много. Если они, конечно, — добавил он, — вообще существовали, в чем я сильно сомневаюсь…

 — Вы верите в змея? — строго спросил Дин, устав от уверток учителя.

 — Как тебе сказать… — замялся мистер Рив, но Дин продолжал выжидающе смотреть на него, и учитель, оглянувшись по сторонам, склонился к нему: — Верю. Только никому не говори. Ты можешь переписать себе этот стих.

 — Что-то рифмы нет, — подозрительно заметил Дин, но мистер Рив, не обратив на его сомнения внимания, взял листок, снова сложил его и убрал в шкаф.

 — Это белый стих. Так что, запишешь?

 — Да, — решил Дин.

Под диктовку мистера Рива он записал четыре строчки. Потом, подумав, выкинул из них повторения. « _Когда я стану марским змеем, я буду охранять все кочевья кетов. И косить жолтым глазом. И глядеть на купания детей_.»

Проверив написанное Дином, мистер Рив, засмеявшись, исправил несколько ошибок и, вернув Дину листок, ненавязчиво вытурил из его кабинета.

Этот день стал для Дина началом его коллекционирования сведений о змее: стихов, случайных упоминаний, картинок. Всего, что так или иначе могло ему рассказать о загадочном существе.

Дин верил, что еще встретит удивительное создание, однажды спасшее жизнь ему и его брату.

 

***

 

Пятнадцать лет — возраст достаточный, чтобы тебя считали взрослым все. Все, кроме собственного брата. Одиннадцатилетняя малявка, болтая в воздухе ногами, сидела на высоком стуле за спиной Дина. Хитрая улыбка застыла на губах, в глазах — ехидство, на щеках — ямочки. Глядя на себя в мутное зеркало, Дин нет-нет — да и переводил взгляд на брата.

 — Ну что? — не выдержав, спросил Дин.

 — Ронда странная, — выдал Сэм, — я бы не пошел с ней гулять.

 — А она бы тебя и не позвала, — хмыкнул Дин. — Кыш отсюда, уроки иди делай, академик.

 — Я-то сделал, — Сэм спрыгнул со стула, — в отличие от некоторых…

Дин закатил глаза.

Совсем как отец — тот тоже все время говорит делать уроки. Как будто Дину это пригодится в жизни. Вот Сэму — да, у Сэма же великое будущее, он совершит Поступок, сделает очень важное открытие, которое изменит жизнь миллионов, и бла-бла-бла… Дин перестал прислушиваться к этим речам отца еще несколько лет назад, когда понял, что Джон повторяется, и все, что он хочет поведать старшему сыну, можно уместить в трех предложениях.

Первое — никогда не ходи на реку и перестань выспрашивать всех в округе про морского змея.

Второе — держись за брата, потому что у тебя больше никого нет и не будет. Вот Сэм — Сэм далеко пойдет, заведет приличную семью, друзей, он интересуется людьми, а не мистической ерундой.

Третье — соверши Поступок, не проведи жизнь зазря, за мистической ерундой…

Здесь отец обычно и начинал повторяться.

Взлохматив волосы, Дин накинул куртку и выскочил из дома.

Отец, конечно, был бы против. Он всегда против, думает, что старший сын должен сидеть дома и помогать делать Сэму уроки. Ага, поможешь ему. Сэм сам кому хочешь поможет. А если и попытаешься что-нибудь за него написать, то засмеет и найдет ошибки. И вот кто тут старший брат?

Быстро сбегая по ленте, вытоптанной в траве дорожки, Дин думал, что в чем-то Джон прав: это Дин должен держаться за брата, а не наоборот. Сейчас Сэм еще смотрит на него восхищенным взглядом, а потом он немного подрастет и поймет, что брат не такой уж сильный и умный, как кажется. Сэм сообразит, что он умнее и лучше — и Дину придется цепляться за него, чтобы не потерять.

С трудом заставив себя выкинуть из головы эти мысли — не время им сейчас, — Дин постучал в окно комнаты Ронды.

Она, пользуясь темнотой, выскользнула через дверь — видимо, все домашние у нее уже спали, и она смогла тихо прокрасться мимо них.

Взяв девушку за руку, Дин повел ее к реке, тихо рассказывая о том, как в прошлом году на спор проплыл через змеиное логово к соседней деревне. Ронда удивлялась и восхищалась в положенных местах, смеялась над шутками Дина, и он крепче сжимал ее ладонь в руках, добавляя истории все больше несуществующих деталей и старательно красуясь перед девушкой.

Путь занял не долгое время. Ветер перебирал листья деревьев, как пропускает через пальцы юноша длинные волосы своей возлюбленной, и Дин старался говорить еще тише — легкий шелест очаровывал, шорох крон не нарушал ни единый звук — ни птицы, ни грызуна, и под полною луной, казалось, остались лишь два живых существа — Дин и Ронда, взявшиеся за руки.

Светлая песчаная дорожка становилась шире, выводя к берегу реки, и Дин замолк. Уже не нужно было слов — он показывал Ронде самое сокровенное, то, что еще никому не доверял. Только в полнолуние река казалась морем, океаном, бескрайним пространством, уходящим вдаль. Лунная дорожка, покачиваясь, расползалась по холсту воды акварельной краской, перемешиваясь с иссиня-черной гладью, а звезды, августовские, низкие и яркие, светили отраженным от воды светом.

Ронда тоже молчала, пораженная увиденным, и Дин терялся, не зная, глядеть ему на реку или на девушку. Он взглянул на Ронду — и больше не отводил взгляда от ее ресниц, от прямого, «классического», как бы сказал отец, носа, от пухлых губ. Ему до дрожи на кончиках пальцев захотелось прикоснуться к ней, и Дин, решившись, притянул ее к себе за талию.

Он бы провел всю ночь, целуясь с Рондой, но где-то рядом раздался плеск воды, и Ронда, вздрогнув, отскочила. Дин с досадой посмотрел на нее, но внимание девушки было приковано к реке, и — Дин даже не успел перевести взгляд — она резко закричала, стремглав побежав прочь от берега.

Дин обернулся к воде лишь на секунду, но застыл, не в силах сделать и шага.

Рассекая воду, на поверхность, изогнув длинное тело, поднималось существо, о котором Дин так и не смог забыть.

Темная, даже на вид скользкая и гладкая, сине-зеленая чешуя блеснула беловатым цветом под луной, воды разошлись, словно приветствуя змея, а тот, сверкнув желтым глазом, мгновенно нырнул обратно, и в следующий миг о нем напоминала лишь разорванная из-за движения волн акварельная дорожка.

 — Ты! — крикнул Дин, и его голос эхом разнесся над деревьями. Он бессильно глянул в сторону, куда убежала Ронда, вновь посмотрел на реку и, приняв решение, уже тише рявкнул: — Когда я зову тебя, ты не приходишь, а когда ты мне не нужен — появляешься и все портишь! Чтобы был здесь, когда я вернусь! Иначе… — непонятно чем и кому пригрозил Дин и кинулся вслед за Рондой.

…Он быстро догнал ее, проводил домой, уже даже не надеясь на прощальный поцелуй. Успокоить ее не получалось, и Дин снова почувствовал досаду — ну что за трусиха? Он же объяснил, что это была рыба, а даже если бы и змей — то он не причинил бы вреда. Ронда кивала, но перед тем, как закрыть дверь, тихо спросила:

 — Раз он бы не причинил вреда, то почему он вернул твою маму мертвой?

Дверь бесшумно закрылась, и Дин остался один посреди тишины и мертвой тьмы деревни. Все волшебство рассеялось, и он едва удержался, чтобы не заорать и не пнуть дверь Ронды ногой.

Вместо этого он, глубоко дыша и пытаясь успокоиться, пошел к реке, коря себя за неверный выбор — нечего было гнаться за Рондой, не стоит она того. Лучше бы со змеем поговорил.

Дин уже понимал, что змей далеко, и больше не вернется, но все же сел на берегу и заговорил, уверенный, что существо его услышит.

 — Эй! — требовательно начал Дин. — Тебе лучше появиться. Я все про тебя знаю. Ладно, — поправился он, — не все. Далеко не все. Но я охочусь за тобой пять клятых лет, и если будет нужно — проохочусь всю жизнь. Я знаю, что ты только наблюдаешь…

Дин замолк, надеясь, что снова увидит змея, но тот не появлялся.

Дин усмехнулся.

Дома, в сундуке под замком, который он сам смастерил, лежало многое — случайные записи очевидцев, рисунки змея — разнящиеся, но, по большому счету, довольно-таки верные по сути. Детали — это уже не так важно. В сундуке было несколько тетрадей, в большинстве из них Дин записывал легенды и сказания, в основном — глупые мифы. Но порой в них можно было разглядеть и истину.

Прошлой осенью, когда всю деревню залило дождями, Дин соврал отцу, что по поручению мистера Рива отправляется в Большой Город. Вряд ли Джон поверил; он усмехнулся, явно решив, что у Дина на хуторе с востока какие-то амурные дела, и отпустил его.

Дин же рыскал две недели по всем домам возле реки, до каких только успел добраться, и все же добился своего — нашел древнюю старуху, что спела ему песню. Ту, с которой все началось пять лет назад. Старуха была невообразимо старой по меркам Дина, у нее уже не было губ, только морщинистая кожа, обтягивающая челюсть, глаза едва видели. Но она была столь одинока, что Дина пустила и накормила безо всяких вопросов. А потом, путаясь в словах и сама себя поправляя, спела песню. Она знала лишь два куплета, но утверждала, что их больше. Дин верил. Верил и продолжал искать.

Он приходил на реку часто. Ночью, днем. Он звал змея, зная, что это стало одержимостью, но ему было все равно. Он верил — а это главное.

 — Длинный и гибкий, и слишком уж страшный — так чтоб быть опасным… — грустно протянул Дин. Петь не хотелось. — Эх ты, морской змей. Слишком невероятный, чтобы быть сказкой. И слишком трусливый, чтобы показаться мне, да?

Вода оставалась недвижима. Звуки все исчезли, даже ветер перестал трепать листья, и Дин не слышал ничего, кроме своего голоса.

 — Ну, тогда я сам иду тебя искать, — подытожил он и, поднявшись на ноги, быстро разделся.

Скинув одежду в кучу на берег, Дин зашел по пояс в воду. Нагретая дневным солнцем, она ласкала тело, и Дин, мысленно махнув рукой, пошел дальше. Ладно. Раз уж пришлось пережить очередную неудачу со змеем — а еще и с Рондой, — то он хотя бы поплавает.

Рассекая воду не хуже змея, Дин поплыл. Он потерял счет времени, плывя вперед, к дальнему-дальнему берегу, который лунной ночью и разглядеть-то нельзя было, не то что доплыть…

Обернувшись, Дин потерял из виду и свой берег, но его это не страшило. Он уже давно перестал быть испуганным десятилетним мальчиком, который до жути боялся потерять брата и совсем не чувствовал страха за себя. Дин лишь потом, спустя пару лет понял: ему не было страшно за свою жизнь, он думал лишь о Сэме. И что бы отец ни говорил — это тоже был Поступок. По меркам ребенка — достаточно самоотверженный. И однажды Джону придется признать, что старший сын тоже на что-то способен.

Отец говорил: никогда не заплывай глубоко, если не хочешь повторения той ситуации.

Но Дин уже не слушал. У него были вопросы к змею. Его жгло любопытство. Во всех легендах змей был подобен человеку — он говорил на всех языках мира, но никто не знал, какой язык змею родной. Дин не сомневался, что сможет поговорить с существом. Его еще не успели разочаровать бесконечные поиски — мистер Рив искал змея больше двадцати лет, но ни разу его так и не увидел, а Дину повезло.

Дин лег на спину, позволяя воде подхватить его тело, и обратил взгляд вверх, к небу. Он смотрел на звезды, пока не замерз, и, перевернувшись на живот, поплыл. К берегу, наверно, к берегу. Пора возвращаться домой, завтра рано вставать — отец посылает в Большой Город за одеждой. Сам Джон не любил ничего выбирать, а Дину в радость — одежды он наберет быстро, если что-то не подойдет — так он может ушить, уже научился. А потом остаток дня можно будет провести в Библиотеке Восстановленной — может быть, и найдет что-то новое.

Дин неторопливо плыл к берегу, но, смутно почувствовав где-то под водой движение, остановился.

 — Ты здесь? — настороженно спросил он, и его голос, отскочив от воды, отголоском эха унесся в звездное небо. — Здесь, — кивнул своим мыслям Дина.

Он напряг слух, а потом, глубоко вдохнув, кинулся в воду с головой.

Он вспугнул своим движением косяк рыб, едва не запутался в каких-то особенно высоких водорослях, но не отступил: он уже увидел мелькнувший вдалеке хвост. Чешуя сверкала, как будто изнутри подсвечивалась светляками, и змей торопливо сбегал, но Дину хватало упорства, чтобы грести за ним из последних сил.

Воздух кончался, давление глубины становилось все выше, и Дин уже было подумал, что попался в западню, и змей решил избавиться от назойливого преследователя, но все равно плыл вперед.

Хвост резко исчез в темноте, и Дин, опешив, едва не сделал от неожиданности вдох. Он в последний раз дернулся вперед и, неожиданно для себя, врезался головой во что-то твердое.

«Камень!» — обрадовался Дин. То, что казалось ему темнотой, было камнем, вот куда исчез змей!

Не дав себе времени подумать о необходимости глотнуть воздуха, Дин быстро нашел в камне широкую щель, в которую скользнул змей, и нырнул в нее следом.

Легко скользнув в нее, Дин, ободрав живот, брякнулся на что-то холодное, поднял голову…

И понял, что может дышать — воды было немного, может быть, по щиколотку, как у берега, а тут… Дин, вскочив на ноги, пораженно оглядывался.

Его окружал грот, самый настоящий грот, полукруглый, где-то формы его были острее, еще не выточенные до идеальных потоками воды. Вода ручейками сбегала по его стенам вниз, но, облизав каменный пол, падала в углубление — небольшое, похожее на круглую ванну.

Стены блестели синим, голубым, зеленым. Камни, травы, водяные цветы — это все приковывало взгляд, и Дин, зачарованно разглядывая их, споткнулся о выступ в полу. Ступив на возвышение, Дин огляделся в поисках змея, но нигде не заметил ни единого отсвета от чешуи.

 — Послушай, я могу ждать здесь, сколько угодно, — начал Дин, — без еды человек может и два месяца протянуть…

 — Физически крепкий человек проживет и три. Подросток — вряд ли, — услышал Дин откуда-то сбоку низкий, словно из камня высеченный, голос. Обернувшись, он увидел человека, оттолкнувшегося от ниши в стене.

Светлая-светлая кожа, лохматые черные волосы, синие, как чешуя, глаза… не желтые. Прихрамывая, человек, обычный человек лет тридцати, полностью обнаженный, направился к Дину. За ним тянулся красный след, и Дин заметил, что бок у человека рассечен.

 — Ты… — Дин сглотнул. Страха не было. Почему-то не было. — Ты правда можешь стать человеком! — вскрикнул он, и мужчина поморщился от пронесшегося по гроту эха. — Ох ты ж… Кто тебя ранил? — встревоженно спросил Дин. — Я могу помочь.

 — Не можешь.

Проигнорировав Дина, человек прошел мимо. Доковыляв до «ванны», как решил именовать крохотное озерцо Дин, мужчина опустился на ее края и, зачерпнув в ладонь воду, начал смывать кровь.

Помедлив, Дин все же подошел и сел рядом. Опустив глаза на ноги мужчины, покоившиеся в озерце, он увидел, как вода окрашивается красным — ступня его была проткнута насквозь.

 — Это же, должно быть, больно, — снова попробовал Дин начать разговор. — Кто тебя ранил?

Мужчина молчал, но Дин уже не мог остановиться.

 — А как ты перекидываешься в человека? Куда девается чешуя? Тебе больно при превращении? Змеем ты можешь говорить, или только когда становишься мужчиной? А женщины бывают? Ты правда с самого рождения земли существуешь? У тебя друзья есть?

Так и не дождавшись ответов, Дин потянулся к ране на боку мужчины, желая проверить, будет ли его кровь такой же теплой, как у человека. Он уже коснулся сбегающей струйки, пальцы окрасились, но тут же отдернул — как будто кольнуло что-то, несильно, но досадно.

Зарычав, мужчина толкнул Дина в плечо. Толчок вышел настолько мощным, что Дин отлетел на добрых три метра, ударившись затылком о пол. Поморщившись, он дотронулся головы ладонью, посмотрел на пальцы — окровавленные, они на секунду раздвоились в глазах, и не поймешь — в своей уже крови или еще змеиной.

 — Вот козел, — хрипло пробормотал Дин, попытавшись подняться, но на грудь ему опустилась рука.

 — Лежи, — приказал мужчина.

Дин, сам не зная зачем, послушался.

Змей вернулся почти сразу же, аккуратно приподнял голову Дина и приложил к затылку что-то склизкое, но мягкое.

 — Скоро пройдет. Не рассчитал силу.

Дин, приоткрыв глаза, проследил за тем, как мужчина, подойдя к своему озерцу, набирает в ладони воды. Вернувшись, он плеснул ее на живот Дину, смывая кровь с тех мест, где была содрана кожа.

Злость сразу прошла. Наверно, этот змей слишком долго был один, а тут на него сваливается любопытный Дин и начинает сыпать вопросами. Кто хочешь не выдержит. К тому же змей — не человек, куда ему до нормальной реакции…

 — Как тебя зовут? — требовательно спросил Дин. Змей молчал. — Эй, я тут умираю вообще-то по твоей вине. Скажи хотя бы свое имя.

 — Ты не умираешь, — мгновенно ответил мужчина. Его голос звучал уже не так грубо, словно он смог подчинить себе голосовые связки. — А если бы и умирал, то лишь по своей собственной вине. Я тебя не звал, Дин.

 — Ты знаешь мое имя, — поразился Дин. — Откуда?

 — Слышал, что твой брат так тебя называл.

 — Пять лет назад! — Дин приподнялся было, но на его грудь вновь опустилась тяжелая рука и заставила лечь.

Рука у змея, вопреки ожиданиям, не была холодной. Обычная, как человеческая, ладонь.

 — Кастиэль.

 — Кас… что?

 — Мое имя. Кастиэль, — повторил змей.

 — Расскажи мне о себе, — попросил Дин, но мужчина жестко произнес:

 — Нет.

Это Дина не остановило; схватив змея за запястье, он крепко сжал его, чтобы тот даже и не подумал уйти.

 — Говори! — снова потребовал Дин. — Сколько тебе лет?

 — Миллиарды, — неохотно ответил змей.

 — Кто тебя ранил?

 — Никто. — Дин крепче стиснул запястье мужчины, и тот, тяжело вздохнув, словно сдался. — Напоролся на рыболовные крючья. Они не поняли, что происходит, и атаковали гарпунами.

 — Но ведь они не слишком большие, неужели тебя можно ими ранить? — подозрительно спросил Дин.

 — Китобойными, — лаконично уточнил змей.

 — Ого, — восхитился Дин. — Так ты… и вправду кочевья китов охраняешь. А почему сегодня показался? Тоже полнолуние любишь?

Мужчина кивнул и, вырвав руку из захвата Дина, отошел в сторону.

Голова болеть перестала, и Дин, вскочив на ноги, снова приблизился к змею, прикоснулся к плечу, привлекая внимание.

 — Слушай, а…

 — Один вопрос, — мужчина обернулся к нему, глаза недовольно сверкнули.

Дин возмущенно взглянул на него, но вид змея был так непреклонен, что он сдался.

 — Ладно, — пошел на попятную Дин. — Ты спас меня с братом. А до этого, одиннадцать лет назад, утонула женщина. Светлые волосы, зеленые глаза, пла…

 — Твоя мать, — перебил змей.

 — Как ты догадался? — удивился Дин.

 — Я знаю многое, — высокомерно отозвался змей.

 — Почему ее ты не спас? — напряженно спросил Дин.

Втайне он боялся ответа. Боялся, что змей и вправду окажется кровожадным существом, как подозревал отец, а не охранителем людей и животных.

 — Не успел, — просто пожал плечами змей и уже открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но Дин перебил:

 — То есть как это не успел? Нас с Сэмом, значит, успел, а ее нет? — не позволяя змею вставить и слова, Дин наступал, тесня его к стене. — Чем ты таким занимался? Что ты вообще делаешь?

Змей коснулся лопатками стены, и растерянность в его глазах уступила место раздражению.

 — Я не обязан следить за людьми, — зашипел он, склоняясь кДину, и Дин невольно почувствовал себя очень маленьким, хоть и ненамного был ниже мужчины. — То, что я однажды помог тебе, можешь считать актом доброты, случайной щедрости, но такого больше не повторится. Уходи.

 — Но…

 — Уходи, — повторил змей. Теперь уже он сам теснил Дина, выгонял из своего грота. — И больше никогда не возвращайся. Я не нуждаюсь в юных последователях. Мне никто не нужен. Вы — одно мгновение в моей бесконечной жизни.

 — Ты бессмертен? — выпалил Дин, пытаясь из каждой проведенной здесь секунды извлечь толк, узнать еще хоть что-то.

 — Я буду жить вечно, — прошипел змей и, толкнув Дина в плечо, указал на щель в камне. — Уходи и не оборачивайся.

 — А если я не выплыву? — Дин послушно повернулся спиной, но все равно оглянулся на змея.

 — Не оборачивайся.

Дин с душераздирающим вздохом пригнулся, делая вид, что лезет в щель, замер, набирая в легкие воздуха.

Услышав отдаляющиеся шаги, он уже почти высунул голову из щели, но в последний миг обернулся — и пожалел.

Взвыв, мужчина изогнулся, его позвонки, разом став длинными, острыми костяными спицами, вспороли кожу, все его тело ломалось, вытягивалось, на него в считанные мгновения нарастала чешуя, и все это время не прекращался полный боли вой.

От такого страдания сердце сжималось, и Дин торопливо вылез в щель, бросившись в воду. Звуки сразу приглушились, но у него так и стояла перед глазами порванная кожа и струи крови, собирающиеся в лужи на каменном полу.

Дин поплыл вверх, но вода вокруг него закружилась, и его крепко обвило теплое спиралью гибкое тело, в одну секунду мощным рывком вынося на поверхность.

Дин вцепился руками в змея, обнял его, и чешуя расплелась, змей перестал давить своим телом на ребра. Он понесся вперед, то ныряя, то штопором выкручиваясь из воды, и Дин держался за него крепко, так крепко, как никогда и ни за кого. Луна расплывалась в пятно, а потом ее и вовсе скрыли облака, и в полной темноте Дин различал лишь отблески звездного света на жесткой чешуе.

Добравшись до берега, змей вздыбился, вздрогнул всем телом, сбрасывая Дина на мелководье.

 — Спасибо! — крикнул Дин, глядя в огромные желтые глаза. Змей приблизил к нему морду, и Дин коснулся…

Скулы — он решил назвать это скулой. Потом провел по холодной мокрой челюсти, не удержавшись, потрогал выпирающие чуть шероховатые зубы. Змей мотнул головой, ударил по воде хвостом, обдав Дина брызгами, и, развернувшись, бросился в глубину.

Лишь когда вода успокоилась, Дин обернулся. Одежды он своей не увидел.

 — Эх… промахнулся ты на пару десятков ярдов, рыбина, — прокомментировал он и с тяжелым вздохом поплелся на запад, к своему берегу.

 

***

 

Дин оправил пальто, надел шляпу, попрощался с домовладелицей и вышел на улицу. Повозка уже ждала его, и, едва Дин сел в карету, кучер стегнул лошадей кнутом.

Ехали долго. Дин с досадой думал, что было бы быстрее, если бы он поехал верхом, но что-то внутри зудело — вот, покажись отцу приличным господином, пусть увидит, каким ты стал за два года в Большом Городе, самый настоящий франт в свои восемнадцать лет, добился успехов. Сэма с собой не взял — нечего ему посреди семестра срываться с места. Научное общество — не шутки, пускай сидит в своей академии. Как отпустят — съездят к отцу вместе. А пока пусть учится, раз уж сдал такие сложные экзамены при поступлении. Не каждого парня из деревни возьмут на обучение.

Повозка подпрыгивала на кочках, и Дин сквозь зубы ругался — весь позвоночник скоро от этой тряски вылетит.

Вскоре повозка остановилась. Приоткрыв дверь, Дин крикнул:

 — Чего встали?

 — Дорога дальше никакущая, господин, — кучер, свесившись в сторону, глянул на Дина. — Застрянем всеми четырьмя колесами, если поедем.

Ругнувшись, Дин выбрался из повозки, подхватив саквояж.

 — Лошадь мне хоть дай! — потребовал он, но кучер покачал головой:

 — Никак не могу, государственная собственность, головой отвечаю. Могу обратно довезти за полцены.

 — Да пошел ты, — ругнулся Дин и, подвернув брюки, пошел по краю дороги, где было почище.

До деревни оставалось около мили.

В голову лезли тяжелые мысли. Как там отец? Вдруг совсем плох стал? Что тогда делать, с собой в Большой Город брать? Так он упрется рогами, не поедет… Знахарю разве что приплатить, чтобы следил за ним. Как вести себя с ним? Как с нормальным или как с сумасшедшим? Кто знает. Дин решил, что будет вести себя как всегда, а если что — сориентируется по ситуации.

Едва начались первые дома, на дорогу высыпали старые знакомые. Школьные приятели строили важную мину, явно врали про собственную значимость — Дин был уверен, что они даже не работают, только из-под палки помогают родителям. Бывшие подруги не подходили, лишь из-за калиток выглядывали, глаза их интересом сверкали.

Отцовские друзья постарели — Дин пожал всем руки, подмигнул Бобби. Тот шутливо замахнулся на него костылем, а потом, быстро приблизившись, зашептал:

 — Совсем плох. Обходят все стороной, боятся, что начнет орать и забьет насмерть. На прошлой неделе подрался с Виктором, сломал ему руку.

 — Из-за чего? — негромко осведомился Дин. Его дом уже было видно.

 — Виктор сказал, что вы с Сэмом сгинете в этом Городе.

Дин хмыкнул.

 — Рад, что отец может постоять за себя.

Бобби понимающе усмехнулся.

 — Ну, иди, — он хлопнул Дина по плечу. — Миссури навестить не забудь.

 — Не забуду.

Дин подошел к покосившемуся забору, подумал, что по весне надо сюда с инструментами приехать, поправить. Уверенно прошел в двери, хотя где-то внутри, в горле, билось волнение. Но постучал спокойно, вошел как хозяин.

 — Приехал? — сварливо осведомился отец, выглянув из кухни, и Дин кивнул:

 — Да, сэр.

Джон еще пару секунд оценивающе глядел на него, словно решая, не привиделось ли ему, а потом быстро подошел к сыну и обнял.

…Говорили о Сэме. Выкладывая из саквояжа завернутые в бумагу гостинцы, Дин рассказывал, что Сэм всеми днями пропадает в академии, хватается за все сразу, но особенно лежит у него душа к правовым наукам. Отец слушал, хмурился.

 — Лучше бы ученым стал, — наконец-то выдал он, — но если правителем… тоже неплохо.

 — Он кем угодно может стать, пап, — Дин улыбнулся своим мыслям. — У него в табеле — только высшие отметки по всем дисциплинам. Хвастается мне, глаза сверкают. Как начнутся каникулы — мы вместе приедем.

Отец покивал.

 — А ты?

 — А я что? Я работаю, — пожал плечами Дин и сел напротив отца. — Зарабатываю прилично, видишь — одеваюсь хорошо. Ехал в карете, но у вас такие непролазные топи…

Он специально сказал — «у вас». Выделил интонацией, чтобы показать, что стал большим человеком.

 — Плотник, кузнец и разнорабочий, — отец тяжело посмотрел на него.

 — Как догадался? — раздраженно буркнул Дин. Взыграла досада.

 — Руки — такие же, как у меня.

Дин вздохнул. Хотел ведь соврать, сказать, что тоже прибился к ученым людям, к историкам, хотел наврать, что про змея лекции читает…

После того, как отец нашел и вскрыл его сундук, Дин сориентировался быстро. Подбил Сэма на поступление в академию, в Научное общество. Тот согласился сразу же — всегда хотел жить в Большом Городе. Вместе и сбежали.

Свои записи Дин едва успел спасти от сожжения. То, что не уцелело, восстановил по памяти. С отцом помирились только спустя полгода, и то по инициативе Дина — он понимал, что Джон уже сходит с ума, лучше с ним не спорить.

 — Прекратил о своем змее думать? — мрачно поинтересовался отец, и Дин, помедлив, кивнул.

 — Врешь.

 — Вру.

Больше отец ничего не говорил. Когда Дин засобирался уходить, Джон, встав в коридоре, зажужжал майским жуком:

 — Говорил тебе — держись за брата… у Сэма все есть, и учеба, и друзья, и профессия скоро будет.

 — Ты-то откуда знаешь? — огрызнулся Дин, застегивая пальто.

 — Письма он мне пишет. Про тебя — ни слова. У него своя жизнь. А ты будешь вечно один, ни друзей, ни жены, никого у тебя не будет, пока ты с ума сходишь со своим змеем.

 — Кто еще с ума сходит! — вспылил Дин и, схватив шляпу, буркнул: — Я к мистеру Риву, вернусь к ночи.

 — Умер он, — кинул ему вслед Джон.

Его слова словно толкнули в спину, и Дин быстро выбежал со двора.

Оказавшись на улице, он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться.

Вечно так — Сэм молодец, у Сэма все есть, и ты Сэму не нужен. И отцу он не нужен, и мистера Рива больше нет, и никому, никому он не нужен…

Обида застилала глаза, пока Дин шел к покосившемуся дому.

Отец прав — никого у него нет. Девушки не задерживаются, вместо друзей — приятели, у Сэма, у маленького четырнадцатилетнего Сэма уже сейчас своя жизнь, так что же будет потом? Будет вечно один… Дин вздохнул. Он и вправду будет один, совсем как морской змей.

Как можно столько знать о существе, которого он видел лишь дважды? Как можно так прикипеть к нему душой, что больше ничего и не интересует в жизни? Дин вырос из мальчика, вырос из подростка, да только, повзрослев, лишь больше увлекся морским змеем. Уже гораздо более осознанно, более серьезно…

Постучавшись, Дин стал ждать, пока ему откроют.

Миссис Рив приотворила дверь, опасливо выглянула. Прищурившись, посмотрела на Дина и, узнав его, расцвела улыбкой.

 — Проходи, Динно, — пригласила она. — Голодный? Я сейчас накрою на стол.

 — Нет, я у отца только что… — неловко ответил он, и миссис Рив тут же потухла.

 — Жаль, — вздохнула она, — у меня давно никого не бывает. Одна-одинешенька.

 — Зовите моего отца, — предложил Дин, — у него тоже никого нет. Он сначала откажется, потом поразмыслит, да и согласится. Он только поначалу недоверчивый.

Пройдя в комнату, Дин чихнул.

 — Кошку сейчас выгоню, — спохватилась миссис Рив, но Дин, поймав ее за локоть, успокаивающе улыбнулся:

 — Не надо, я ненадолго. Как вы? Что случилось?

Миссис Рив, всегда охотно принимавшая ученика своего мужа, опустилась напротив в кресло. Погрустнев, она рассказала, что полгода назад муж слег с чахоткой, да больше и не встал.

Немного посидев с ней, Дин выслушал сетования, пообещал вернуться весной и подправить дом. Попрощавшись, он с тяжелым сердцем пошел к Миссури.

Теперь и мистера Рива нет… Он и вправду остается один.

Дин отошел уже на несколько шагов, как услышал оклик:

 — Динно! Подожди!

Запыхавшись, к нему приближалась миссис Рив.

 — Вот, — он вложила в руки Дина пухлую папку. — Он сказал незадолго до смерти, чтобы я тебе отдала. Чуть не забыла.

 — Спасибо, — поблагодарил Дин. — Приходите сегодня к нам, на ужин.

Кивнув, она посеменила обратно.

Не придет. Наверно, не придет.

Никто не хочет приходить к его сумасшедшему отцу.

Взяв папку под мышку, Дин пошел к Миссури.

Сначала посетил могилу матери, постоял рядом. Потом уже дошел до погоста Миссури, напоследок нашел, где захоронили мистера Рива.

Вот и навестил всех…

Ежась от пронизывающего ветра, Дин пошел к реке.

Где те цвета, что играли здесь четыре года назад? Где зеленое, где синева? Деревья стояли голыми, а река отчего-то казалась серой. Неужели он любил эту мутную речку? Или все в детстве кажется ярче, а сейчас глаза заволокло мутной пеленой?

Потоптавшись на берегу, Дин оглянулся. Никого вокруг не было.

Он после той встречи со змеем не раз пытался найти его грот, но все было тщетно. И змей больше ему не показывался.

 — Эх ты… — вздохнул Дин. — Ты вечно один будешь, я до смерти один… Глупое ты существо. Даром что бессмертное.

Еще немного постояв, он развернулся и зашагал прочь. Глупо ждать, что змей себя покажет. Остается только разглядывать рисунки да читать о нем…

 — Дин, — хриплый голос донесся едва слышно, и Дин остановился как вкопанный. Все еще не веря до конца, что ему не показалось, Дин медленно обернулся.

На берегу стоял все тот же мужчина, которого он запомнил, и ежился от холода, обхватывая себя за плечи.

 — Привет, — обрадовался Дин и зашагал к нему. — Эм… дружище, слушай, я все понимаю, но… — он посмотрел в недоумевающие глаза. — Когда мы были в твоем гроте, мне все казалось нормальным, но сейчас день, я вырос и узнал об этом мире многое…

 — И? — склонив набок голову, мужчина, не моргая, смотрел на Дина.

 — И тебе лучше прикрыть свои причиндалы, — закончил Дин. Стянув с плеч пальто, он протянул его змею. — На, накинь.

Змей с таким недоверием посмотрел на пальто, словно оно могло укусить. Он осторожно взял его из рук Дина и, морщась, надел, застегнувшись на все пуговицы. Дин коротко усмехнулся, посмотрев на голые волосатые ноги мужчины, торчавшие из-под пальто.

 — А из змея в человека больно перекидываться? — полюбопытствовал Дин.

 — Обратно больнее, — нахмурился змей. — Но сюда я доплыл… в этом облике.

 — Если раздобуду тебе одежду, прогуляемся?

Змей помотал головой.

 — Откуда ты узнал, что я приехал?

 — Услышал. Под водой отлично все слышно.

Дин усмехнулся.

 — Соскучился по мне? — подмигнул он, но змей лишь стал мрачнее. — Кастиэль? — попробовал назвать его по имени Дин. — Что-то случилось?

 — Одиноко.

 — А до этого не было, и ты от меня бегал, — фыркнул Дин.

 — У меня была сестра.

Дин осекся.

 — Была? Я думал, ты один, и что ты бессмертен…

 — Убить можно и того, кто способен жить вечно. Теперь я проживаю вечность один.

 — Как это случилось? — осторожно спросил Дин. Приблизившись к змею на шаг, он положил ему руку на плечо. — Можешь не рассказывать, если не хочешь, — поспешно добавил он.

Змей посмотрел на руку, сжавшую его плечо, как на диковинное насекомое, и перевел взгляд на Дина.

 — Там, — змей мотнул головой, — на западе. Они осушают моря.

 — Что делают? — удивился Дин.

 — Осушают водоемы. Им нужно больше земли. Они умеют больше вас. Огромные железные машины для убийств, китобойные судна, буры, пронизывающие землю. Анна попала под винты этих машин, перекинулась в человека… умерла. Я остался один. Последний, единственный морской змей. Если бы она осталась в облике змея, — с болью произнес Кастиэль. Он поднял глаза, и Дин догадался, что так он пытается сдержать слезы — слишком свежа еще была рана. — Тогда бы умерла ее человеческая часть. Но другая бы могла выжить.

 — Разве так можно? — тихо спросил Дин.

Кастиэль смотрел на реку.

 — Послушай, — вновь заговорил Дин, — сколько ты можешь находиться в таком облике?

 — Сколько потребуется.

 — Пойдем со мной. Я тоже одинок, пошли, я помогу тебе устроиться в Городе. Найдем тебе работу.

Змей мотнул головой, сбросил с плеча руку Дина и, посмотрев на него, сурово произнес:

 — Не для этого я был создан.

 — А для чего? — Дин взглянул во вспыхнувшие синим огнем глаза. — Каково твое предназначение?

Кастиэль отвел взгляд, и Дин кивнул:

 — Так я и думал. Ты сам не знаешь. Огибаешь всю землю, охраняешь все тут… и не знаешь, куда себя деть. Если что — мое предложение все еще в силе. Могу раздобыть тебе одежду.

 — Не надо. Мне хватит этого разговора на ближайшую тысячу лет, — равнодушно ответил змей.

Он снял пальто и протянул его Дину.

 — Прощай, Дин.

 — До встречи.

Уплыл Кастиэль как обычный человек. Он медленно зашел в воду, оттолкнулся и поплыл, размеренно, спокойно. Дин следил за ним, пока тот не превратился в едва различимую точку.

Потом надел пальто, покрепче прижал к себе папку с записями мистера Рива, которые он изучил уже вдоль и поперек, еще будучи подростком, и пошел к дому.

 

***

 

 — Дин, можешь начинать благодарить меня, — Сэм ворвался в комнату вихрем, даже не подумав поздороваться. — Я завербовал для тебя еще двух парней. Чувствуешь себя важным?

 — Еще как, — обрадованно ответил Дин, — итого меня будут слушать…

 — Четырнадцать человек. Уже неплохо, а?

 — А в какой секции я буду выступать? — Дин разулыбался от радости.

 — Мифы и легенды Старого мира.

Улыбку тотчас смыло. Сэм, конечно же, заметил, сразу напустил на себя понимающий вид, опустился в кресло напротив и, взяв ладони Дина в свои, произнес, глядя в глаза:

 — Для многих морской змей — просто сказка, и нет ничего зазорного в том, чтобы представить его легендой…

 — Свои утешительные речи прибереги для кого-нибудь другого, — буркнул Дин. — Думаешь, я у тебя на плече плакать буду? — вырвав ладони из рук Сэма, Дин поднялся на ноги, начал мерить шагами комнату. — Даже ты мне не веришь, чего уж ждать от других, — горько воскликнул он. — И зачем я только начал все это? Чинил бы дальше все, что под руку попадется… на жизнь хватает, голодным не хожу, комнату снимаю. К чему я решил поделиться всем накопленным? Никому ведь неинтересно, идут послушать только из уважения к тебе… — с каждым словом его голос становился все тише, пока окончательно не смолк.

Вздохнув, Сэм подошел к брату и, положив руку на плечо, остановил его.

 — Дин, — Сэм взглянул ему в глаза, — ты начал собирать последователей, потому что никто больше тебя не знает об этом существе. Никто не ездил по всем городам и деревням, не копался в развалинах Библиотеки, чтобы найти обрывки записей… Ты проделал огромную работу. И ты вправе хотеть поделиться своими результатами. Ты должен это сделать, чтобы все твои знания не пропали. Но, — видя, как Дин расслабляется, продолжал Сэм, — ты не должен думать, что в детстве тебе кто-то помог. Ты сам вытащил нас, сам доплыл до плота и догреб до берега. Это ты тогда спас и меня, и себя, а не какой-то мифический змей. Ты должен наконец-то перестать заниматься самоуничижением и признать: ты — герой. Ты совершил Поступок, о котором говорил отец.

 — Хорошо бы, если б так, — буркнул Дин.

 — Ты уже заслужил право зваться Человеком с большой буквы. Еще в детстве. И тебе для этого не нужно исполнять мечты отца и становиться ученым. Вот я стал — и что толку? — Сэм развел руками.

 — Что толку? — не удержавшись, фыркнул Дин. — Сидишь в палате с мэрами и вершишь судьбы народа…

 — Ладно, толк есть, — пошел на попятную Сэм, — но и ты…

 — Сменим тему, — поморщился Дин.

 — Хорошо, — легко согласился Сэм, — что будем делать с отцовским домом?

Пройдя вновь к письменному столу, он сел за него, придвинув к себе записи Дина.

Усмехнувшись, Дин взглянул на брата. Наложила на него отпечаток профессия — уже даже в чужом доме сидит так, словно принимает важные решения и готовится подписать приговор.

 — Продадим? — предложил Дин.

Когда он ездил в последний раз к отцу, тот был совсем плох. Он окончательно потерял разум. Бобби говорил, что Джон почти каждый день бегал на реку и кричал, обвинял морского змея в том, что тот убил его жену и погубил сыновей. Отчего Джон решил, что его дети мертвы, никто не знал. Когда Дин приехал к нему, отец его не узнал. Вскоре он умер, и похоронили его рядом с мамой.

 — Невыгодно, — решил Сэм. — Денег не выручим, больше только нервов потеряем.

 — Тогда ничего не будем делать, — пожал плечами Дин. — Может, будешь привозить туда летом близнецов с Джессикой.

 — Да, — рассеянно кивнул Сэм, — может… А ты? — он повернулся к Дину. — Еще никого?..

 — Никого, — мотнул головой Дин. — Будешь ужинать?

 — Нет, домой пойду.

Дин проводил брата, стараясь сдержать тяжкий вдох.

Двадцать пять лет — а он один, когда у Сэма уже годовалые дети. Прав был отец, когда говорил, что Дину суждено всю жизнь провести одному. Все-таки сгубил его змей, не зря Джон считал старшего сына погибшим. Если бы Дин не увлекся им, то был бы нормальным человеком с нормальными интересами, а не чудаком, собравшимся на следующей неделе выступать на вольных чтениях в Научном обществе. Ну, расскажет он о змее, а дальше что?

А ничего…

…Запад шагал по стране, форсировал события. Промышленная революция Дину не нравилась. Сначала они сменили люмы на лампы и перестали разводить светляков, и те погибли, вымерли, а теперь они пытаются угнаться не пойми за чем — Дин лишь понимает, что темп жизни становится более напряженным, люди бегут быстрее, вокруг строятся дома и скрипят заводы, а Дин… Дин остается на месте, и ему кажется, что он все еще маленький мальчик, тайком бегающий на реку.

Вот только вместо реки теперь записки о змее, а вместо мальчика — молодой человек, который скоро постареет и проведет остаток жизни в полном одиночестве.

О том, что цивилизация дотянула свои металлические лапы и до их деревни, Дин узнал из газет. Купив утром свежий номер, он прочитал его лишь к обеду и, дойдя до статьи на предпоследней странице, похолодел.

Тотчас бросив все дела и наскоро собрав в саквояж предметы первой необходимости, Дин за немыслимые деньги взял в аренду лошадь и устремился в деревню.

Он боялся опоздать.

В последний раз он видел змея семь лет назад, но что для древнего существа эти года? Так, один день, не больше. Узнает ли он Дина? Конечно, узнает, он не слишком изменился. Захочет ли увидеть? Ему придется захотеть, он обязан захотеть! А что, если его уже больше и нет там?..

Об этом Дин не хотел думать.

Он стремился в деревню, гнал лошадь вперед, и лишь спрыгнув с нее и ступив на ровную поверхность, Дин перевел дыхание.

Деревня опустела.

Не было слышно ни голосов, ни мычания коров, ни кудахтанья кур. Все словно вымерло, и лишь в нескольких домах горел свет — еще люмы, к которым привык Дин, — и угадывалось движение людей.

Поведя лошадь под уздцы, Дин вдыхал глубже воздух, казавшийся по сравнению с городским смогом сладким. Голова чуть закружилась, но вскоре прошла. Поставив кобылу в свой двор и крепко привязав ее к забору, Дин оставил саквояж и пошел к реке.

Проходя мимо кладбища, он решил, что лишь проверит реку — и сразу же вернется проведать могилы родителей. Но сначала… сначала ему нужно убедиться.

Спускаясь по такой знакомой тропинке, Дин не узнавал окружавшую его местность.

Деревья исчезли. Река обмелела. В полумиле угадывалась железная машина, ковшами рывшая песок. А дальше… дальше Дин видел, как колыхается вода от движения винтов, перемалывавших всех подплывающих рыб.

Они осушали реку, они убивали всех ее обитателей.

Дин замер у берега, потерянный, даже испуганный. Он опоздал… наверняка опоздал. Иначе бы Кастиэль вышел ему навстречу, или хотя бы плеснул в него водой.

 — Кас! — крикнул Дин, но в ответ ему донесся лишь мерный гул железных машин. — Что же делать, — размышлял он вслух, просчитывая варианты, — что делать… Отзовись! — громче произнес Дин, понимая, что у него лишь один способ решить вставшую перед ним задачу. — Просто покажи, что ты еще здесь, что ты еще жив, и я уйду!

Сжав кулаки, Дин коротко ругнулся и начал раздеваться. Уже наступала осень, было не слишком жарко, вода стала холодной… но кого это волнует! Он должен проверить.

Раздевшись до нижнего белья, Дин полез в воду.

Он вряд ли сможет найти этот грот — но кого это волнует!

Дин упрямо лез в воду, плыл. Уговаривал себя, что, раз река обмельчала, ему проще будет найти грот. Он продрог, но все равно стремился вперед, внутри себя даже не надеясь увидеть морского змея.

Остановившись на месте, Дин завертел головой. Он не найдет его. Он потерял.

 — Где ты, сукин сын? — заорал Дин. — Если я из-за тебя здесь потону, то сам будешь об этом моему брату рассказывать!

С минуту было тихо.

А потом по всей поверхности не то стоном, не то шумом ветра пронеслось — уходи.

 — Ага, не удержался… — пробормотал Дин. Ему показалось, что звук шел слева, и он нырнул, поплыв вглубь.

Это был первый раз, когда он услышал голос змея, не человека, и был уверен — все дно сотряслось от этого стона, все рыбы расплылись. Но в стоне этом было столько боли, что Дин не сомневался: с Кастиэлем что-то случилось.

Прокружив в воде еще с полчаса, Дин наконец-то нашел полузабытый камень, за которым скрывался грот. Пробравшись внутрь, Дин распрямился, весь дрожа.

Змей лежал, свернувшись кольцами, и занимал собою почти весь грот.

 — Эй… — позвал Дин, лязгая зубами от холода. — Привет, Кас…

 — Здравствуй, Дин, — проревел змей, и от его баса стены грота, казалось, содрогнулись.

Зажав уши руками, Дин дождался, пока стихнет эхо, и посоветовал:

 — Ты лучше молчи, ага? Говорить буду я.

Он, обходя змея кругом, увидел, что хвост у него весь иссечен и кровоточит — кровью обыкновенной, красной, человеческой. Глубокие порезы обнаружились и на боках длинного гибкого тела.

 — Так… — пробормотал Дин, наконец-то оказавшись возле морды змея. — Глаза-то открой… — Дин опустился рядом с ним на колени, взял огромную голову в ладони, попытался приподнять, но не получилось.

Змей чуть приоткрыл глаза. Не искрящие желтым светом, а подернутые пеленою.

 — Ты умираешь, — шокировано произнес Дин. — Перекидывайся! Я не знаю, что с тобой в таком виде делать!

Змей мотнул головой, должно быть, говоря «нет».

 — Немедленно! — рявкнул Дин. — Давай, я жду. Я не буду смотреть, как ты подыхаешь, но и не уйду. — Змей лишь прикрыл глаза. — Кастиэль! — потребовал Дин, попробовал ударить его по скуле ладонью, но, когда это не принесло результата, осмелел и, поднявшись на ноги, пнул его под нижнюю челюсть. Змей вздрогнул и приоткрыл глаза с, как показалось Дину, неудовольствием. — Быстро перекидывайся! — Дин снова его пнул, и змей взревел. — Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я избил тебя как девчонку… — и для верности еще раз его ударил.

Дин боялся, что из-за его ударов случится что-то непоправимое, но других идей у него не было. К тому же он все-таки оказался прав: змей разозлился и начал шевелиться, перестав жертвенно принимать свою смерть.

 — Не-смот-ри, — прогудел он, и Дин закрыл глаза руками.

Грот сотрясся от воя, и Дину пришлось заткнуть уши. Он зажмурился, но все равно подглядел, успев увидеть, как чешуя опадает, тут же исчезая, а сам змей усыхает. Он становился все меньше, пока не стал вновь человеком.

Дин упал на колени возле лежащего Кастиэля, с ужасом глядя на его раны — рваная возле ребер, ноги все в алых полосах, с ладоней течет кровь…

 — Пошли, — решил Дин, — я вытащу тебя отсюда, а там найдем знахаря.

 — Уходи, — простонал Кастиэль, свернувшись в клубок. — Мне не нужна помощь.

 — Не думаю.

Дин взял его лицо в ладони — человеческое, не огромную морду, и попросил:

 — Посмотри на меня.

Замотав головой, Кастиэль вцепился в предплечье Дина, и на несколько мгновений всю руку пронзила боль. На секунду зажмурившись и рыкнув, Дин опустил взгляд. Едва не насквозь его пронзили еще змеиные когти. Они медленно втягивались, становились человеческими. Их кровь, смешиваясь, капала на пол грота, но Кастиэль не отпускал, он крепче обхватил предплечье, сжал исцарапанной ладонью.

 — Все хорошо, хорошо, — зашептал Дин, глубоко дыша. — Посмотри на меня, ну же, Кас.

Кастиэль открыл глаза лишь через несколько глубоких вдохов.

Его радужка окрасилась желтым.

 — У-хо-ди, — по слогам произнес Кастиэль. — Я сам… справлюсь… дальше. Все хо-ро-шо…

Желтый цвет, вспыхнув, исчез, утонул в синеве.

 — Ты слишком старый, чтобы быть хитрым, — обвиняюще ответил Дин, не поверив ни единому слову.

Взвалив Кастиэля на плечи, он потащил его к расщелине между камнями.

…Дин и сам не знал, как смог доплыть до берега. Кастиэль висел на нем бездыханным телом, перестав бороться за жизнь, тянул ко дну. Приходя в себя, он умолял кинуть его в глубины реки, и Дина начинало преследовать навязчивое желание вырубить этого идиота, чтобы не говорил глупостей.

Кое-как добравшись до берега, он не мог позволить себе отдохнуть и минуты: медлить было нельзя. Завернув Кастиэля в свой плащ, Дин быстро натянул штаны, накинул рубашку и, превозмогая усталость, потащил его в сторону деревни.

Кастиэль был очень тяжелым, как будто Дин нес не человека, а змея со всей его чешуей и клыками.

До собственного дома было слишком далеко, и Дин забарабанил в дверь миссис Рив, надеясь, что она все еще его помнит.

Она открыла, когда Дин уже потерял всяческую надежду, и даже забыла поздороваться.

 — Прошу, — выдохнул Дин, занося Кастиэля внутрь и не заботясь о том, что пачкает пол в его крови, — оденьте его, у вас осталась одежда от мужа? А я за знахарем.

 — Он теперь возле камней живет, — лишь сообщила миссис Рив, и Дин кинулся к дому на самом краю деревни.

Когда он вернулся с запыхавшимся знахарем, миссис Рив уже укутала Кастиэля в халат и прижимала тряпку к его ране на боку.

Он едва дышал.

…До самой ночи Дин выполнял приказания знахаря на пару с миссис Рив. Он то бегал за лекарствами, то грел воду, то просто стоял рядом и стирал пот с лица уже зрелого мужчины. В конце концов, наложив на все раны Кастиэля швы, знахарь оставил им свои травы и настойки, расписав лечение, и ушел.

И лишь тогда, глядя на обескровленное лицо Кастиэль, Дин выдохнул. На него навалилась такая усталость, что впору было падать. И в этот миг миссис Рив, ласково положив ладонь на его плечо, дала ему чистую одежду и отправила спать, пообещав присмотреть за «несчастным молодым человеком».

Поблагодарив старушку и ее бессонницу, Дин добрался до кровати и уснул, как только голова коснулась подушки.

На следующий день Кастиэль пришел в себя, но метался в бреду. Дин снова сбегал за знахарем, но тот отмахнулся, сказав, что уже давно перестал лечить людей, и Дин, стиснув зубы, стал бороться за жизнь последнего морского змея вместе с миссис Рив. Они провели с ней пять дней, выхаживая змея, который, все же приходя в себя, отказывался говорить.

К чести миссис Рив, вопросов она не задавала. Пока Кастиэль спал, Дин бродил по дому и вокруг него, чиня все, что было плохо приколочено, и лишь на шестой день спохватился: ему нужно было вернуться в город, чтобы прочитать свою лекцию в дурацкой секции мифов.

Наказав миссис Рив не слушать сказки этого больного человека и никуда не отпускать, Дин разрешил ей при необходимости даже привязать Кастиэля к кровати и, кинув на него напоследок взгляд, ушел.

…Вернувшись спустя два дня, Дин ожидал услышать оправдания миссис Рив и извинения за сбежавшего Кастиэля. Змей не выглядел благодарным за спасение, но Дин чувствовал: вот он, Поступок, который завещал совершить отец. И пусть даже все эти речи о поступках — ерунда, Дин все равно ощущал гордость. Лишь с возрастом пришло понимание, что спасение Сэма не было геройством — Дин лишь устранял последствия своей глупости, но сейчас… Сейчас Дин выбрал единственно верный путь, чтобы не считать свою жизнь проведенной зря.

Однако оказалось, что за время его отсутствия Кастиэль не только не сбежал, но и начал разговаривать, очевидно, смирившись со сложившимся положением вещей. Узнав об этом от миссис Рив, Дин тут же бросился в комнату.

 — Здравствуй, Дин, — Кастиэль взглянул на него, и Дин обрадованно поприветствовал его в ответ. Схватив стул и поставив его возле кровати Кастиэля, Дин не успел ничего спросить, как змей поинтересовался сам: — Как твоя лекция?

 — Ого! Откуда ты знаешь? — удивился Дин.

 — Сказала, — Кастиэль мотнул головой в сторону кухни.

 — Лекция отлично. Сэм говорил, что я изо всех сил пыжился, чтобы не облажаться, и был красным, как помидор, но я ни разу не сбился и, кажется, все действительно заинтересовались. По крайней мере, никто не ушел посреди моего рассказа, — пошутил Дин, надеясь развеселить змея, но тот оставался убийственно серьезным.

 — Зачем ты вытащил меня? — напряженно спросил Кастиэль.

 — А зачем ты вытащил меня пятнадцать лет назад? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Дин. — Не мог же я тебя там оставить… ты — последний морской змей в этом мире, и…

 — Не змей, — перебил Кастиэль. — Та моя часть погибла. Эту ты зачем-то спас.

 — То есть… — опешил Дин. — Постой, — он торопливо начал соображать, — только не говори, что ты с этой раной несколько раз перекидывался туда-обратно, чтобы убить обе свои половины.

 — Не половины, а целые, — ревностно защитился Кас. Дин продолжал строго смотреть на него, и он сдался: — Да, перекидывался.

 — Балда.

Кастиэль уставился на него с таким возмущением, что Дин рассмеялся.

 — Тебе смешно, — протянул Кастиэль. — Мне — нет. Мне незачем было жить. Я — змей, а не человек.

 — Сказал мне человек, — фыркнул Дин. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

 — До отвращения хорошо.

 — Вот и радуйся.

 — Не могу. Дин, — Кастиэль с болью взглянул на него, — я просил тебя уйти. Я хотел умереть. Мне незачем больше было жить — не осталось китов, не осталось морей… я даже больше не могу наблюдать за детьми — везде эти машины. А теперь… теперь я и вовсе не змей. Я бесполезен, — он опустил взгляд.

 — Эй, — негромко позвал Дин и, коснувшись подбородка Кастиэля,заставил его поднять взгляд. — Я тоже бесполезен. И каждый человек бесполезен. Мы просто живем, потому что кто-то дал нам жизнь. И пусть ты не был создан человеком, — Дин прервал жестом собравшегося возразить Кастиэля, — ты теперь один из нас. Ты выполнил свое предназначение. Знаешь, ты… ты как светляк из люма — тебя создали, чтобы ты светил. Но, когда светляки проработают свой срок, выполнят свою миссию, потеряв возможность излучать свет, их отпускают — и они доживают остаток жизни на свободе. Больше не светятся, но никто и не требует — пусть летают, наслаждаются. Так и ты — ты до последнего выполнял свой долг, а теперь — живи. Просто живи. С твоей бесконечной жизнью…

 — Уже нет, — покачал головой Кастиэль. — Я теперь смертен.

 — Значит, проживи достойную человеческую жизнь.

Кастиэль еще долго смотрел на него, не отводя взгляда, словно пытаясь решить, стоит ли верить.

 — Сделай мне еще одно одолжение, — негромко произнес Кастиэль. – Ответь, только честно.

Дин внимательно взглянул на Кастиэля.

 — Хотел бы ты, — медленно, едва ли не по слогам, начал он, — такой жизни, что была у меня? Быть бессмертным, вечным, всезнающим? Жить в глубинах морей и рек, знать каждый уголок земного шара, путешествовать вечность? Хотел бы ты быть существом, во много раз превосходящим человека?

Дин усмехнулся.

 — Честный ответ, — строго напомнил Кастиэль, и Дин, посерьезнев, задумался.

Хотел бы он?.. А кто бы не захотел? Дин бы не тратил вечную жизнь понапрасну. Он бы спасал людей, исследовал земли, следил бы за тем, чтобы железные машины не уничтожили все живое в океане.

 — Да, — Дин кивнул, — мне бы хотелось твою жизнь. Но при одном условии, — спохватился он, — если бы у меня был друг. Я бы не смог провести вечность в одиночестве.

 — Придвинься ближе.

 — Зачем?

Не дождавшись ответа, Дин приставил стул поближе. Кастиэль, подняв бледную руку, положил ладонь на плечо Дину. Зашипев, Дин поморщился: Кастиэль как раз сжал то место, которое чуть не проткнул своими когтями неделю назад.

Кастиэль, прикрыв глаза, издал гортанный звук, и Дин не понял, что происходит. Но он не мог и прервать нараспев говорящего Кастиэля. Его голос то падал вниз, почти до гула, каким выл змей, то поднимался. Дин зачарованно случал его, и звуки сплетались в удивительную мелодию.

Когда все закончилось – Дин не помнил. Он лишь осознал, что сидит перед Кастиэлем и тупо смотрит ему в лицо.

 — Что это?.. – начал Дин, но его прервал оклик миссис Рив, звавшей к обеду. — Я принесу тебе, — предложил Дин, но Кастиэль покачал головой.

Пробормотав, что устал, он отвернулся и укрылся одеялом, натянув его до носа.

 — Отдыхай, — вздохнул Дин и провел по его плечу. — Теперь-то мы, наверно, подружимся…

Он в последний раз посмотрел на Кастиэля и, взяв с собой люм, вышел из комнаты, притворив дверь.

 

***

 

После тех событий прошло два года. Деревню сравняли с землей, последние жители перебрались в Большой Город, но Дин больше не видел ни миссис Рив, ни помогшего им знахаря. Бобби иногда заходил к нему и к Сэму, много бурчал, потому что Сэм приобрел привычку спихивать на него близнецов. Те пищали и называли его дедушкой, что вынуждало Бобби быть с ними милым.

К чему Дин так и не привык — так это к одиночеству и пустоте. Последний змей стал человеком, и все записи, которые Дин собирал всю жизнь, оказались бесполезными — ведь никто больше не увидит чарующей красоты, синей чешуи, искрящихся желтых глаз. Дни превратились в рутину — работа, дом, работа, дом… По выходным Дин просиживал вечера в пивных, иногда один, чаще — с Касом. Совсем редко — с Сэмом.

Момент, когда морской змей стал Касом, даже не Кастиэлем, а просто Касом, Дин упустил. Мужчина выглядел лет на тридцать, не старше, и Дин нашел среди своих клиентов нужные связи, чтобы сделать Касу документы. Сначала это было интересно: научить нового человека всему, помочь устроиться на работу, рассказать о том, как живут люди. В теории Кас был подкован, вот только на практике ему не слишком-то удавалось сходиться с себе подобными, и он был, пожалуй, еще более одиноким, нежели Дин.

Кас познакомился с Сэмом, и Сэм недоумевал, где Дин откопал такого странного друга. Дин подозревал, что брат не слишком-то одобрял его дружбу, но вслух Сэм ничего не говорил, улыбался приветливо и вел себя вежливо. Дину этого хватало.

В этот вечер они сидели в пабе втроем. Сначала Дин с Касом пили вдвоем, потом подошел Сэм — одетый, как всегда, с иголочки, сверкающий идеальной улыбкой, выбритый так гладко, что Дин невольно ощутил себя заросшим по самые глаза, хотя на нем была всего-то двухдневная щетина.

Сэм сидел с ними недолго. Рассказывал о том, что Джессика хочет нанять вторую няньку, потому что близнецы успевают за день закружить уже имеющуюся, потом советовал им с Касом найти себе барышень, чтобы не пошли разговоры. Кас сидел с непроницаемым лицом, а Дин мрачно отвечал, что они ищут.

Потом Сэм, сославшись на семейные дела, радостно убежал, оставив свой бокал нетронутым, и Дин окончательно скис.

 — Когда он появляется, ты весь светишься, — заметил Кас. — А он блестит светом отраженным.

 — Знаешь что, — вспылил Дин, — не лезь в мои отношения с братом. Мы вместе росли, и если сейчас он проводит больше времени с семьей, чем со мной, это не значит, что ему на меня плевать.

 — Я этого не говорил. Ты сам озвучил, — Кастиэль посмотрел на злое лицо Дина и смягчился: — Ему не плевать. Ему просто не о чем поговорить с тобой. Вы слишком разные. Он очень умен… у тебя же слишком большое сердце.

 — Отвали, Кас. Мне не нужны твои душеспасительные разговоры.

 — Раньше ты прислушивался к моему мнению.

 — Раньше ты другим был, — раздраженно выпалил Дин. Он знал, что пожалеет о своих словах, но не мог сдержаться: слишком долго копилось. — Раньше у меня была цель, был интерес к жизни, я пропускал все мимо себя, потому что стремился разгадать, кто такой морской змей, узнать со всех сторон, выяснить, что за чудо такое… теперь чуда нет, мне почти тридцать, семьи нет. Любить мне некого.

Дин замолчал.

В пабе шумели, смеялись. Желтый электрический свет отдаленно напоминал потухавших светляков, и Дину стало жаль себя: вот такой он, никудышный, так и не совершивший этот дурацкий Поступок. Ну, спас он змея, а дальше что? Хоть кто-нибудь из них стал от этого счастлив? Да ни разу. Кас страдал от человечности и мечтал стать змеем, Дин потерял веру и по-прежнему мечтал о змее, Сэм… Сэм, наверно, его уже больше и не любит, и Дин не винит его — женитьба и дети меняют людей, заставляют переоценить все. И Дин счастлив за него, искренне счастлив, вот только сам он глубоко страдает.

Дин буквально почувствовал взгляд Каса и недовольно глянул на него.

 — Она смотрит на тебя с интересом, — Кас кивнул в сторону официантки.

Дин машинально скользнул взглядом по стройной фигурке и волне темных волос.

 — Нет, — буркнул Дин, — она лишь проверяет, не пора ли нам предложить еще выпить. К слову, пора.

 — Я принесу, — вызвался Кас и, подхватив бокалы, устремился к стойке.

Дин только мельком глянул, что этот чудак все же подошел к официантке и заговорил с ней, и с досадой отвернулся.

Полной неожиданностью для него было услышать мелодичный голос и, подняв взгляд, обнаружить, что девушка, уже без форменного фартука, стоит напротив него.

 — Так можно присесть? — улыбаясь, повторила она.

 — Разумеется, — чуть зачарованно ответил Дин, любуясь ее лицом.

 — Меня Лиза зовут, — представилась она и протянула трогательно-изящную ладошку.

 — А меня Дин, — он с улыбкой пожал ее руку и не стал торопиться отпускать. — Значит, Лиза…

Он лишь спустя полчаса разговора с очаровательной девушкой понял, что Каса рядом нет. Оглядев бар, он его так и не заметил. Лиза, угадав его мысли, произнесла:

 — Твой друг сказал, что уходит, напоследок добавив, что ты весь вечер кидаешь на меня заинтересованные взгляды, — в ее карих, почти черных глазах сверкала игривость, и Дин хмыкнул, рассеянно улыбаясь.

Зря он вызверился на Каса…

С Лизой было просто — Дин еще никогда никем так не увлекался. Едва Дин понял, что к гибкой фигуре и красивому личику прилагается легкий характер, он сделал ей предложение и, стоя на одном колене, волновался, что она может отказать.

Но они сыграли свадьбу, и Сэм выглядел счастливым, став его свидетелем. Он стал чаще приглашать к себе Дина вместе с Лизой, и все было до неприличия прекрасно, если бы не вина, поселившаяся где-то в сердце.

После того разговора в пабе Кас так ни разу и не появился. Он сменил адреса, в комнате, которую он снимал, не осталось от него ничего, не единой вещи. Он не просил домовладелицу переправлять пришедшие ему письма на новый адрес, не оставил никаких координат. Он словно исчез, растворился, и Дин первое время не мог места себе найти, пока Сэм не поднял все бумаги, пользуясь своим положением, и не заверил его, что синеглазого мужчины нет в списках погибших.

Кас просто исчез, сбежал, оказав Дину неоценимую услугу, и оставил мучиться совестью.

Через полгода после их последней встречи Дин не выдержал.

 — В самый важный день моей жизни, — сказал он Лизе, — когда я встретил тебя, я потерял единственного друга, который и сделал меня счастливым. Если бы не он, я бы никогда не подошел к тебе.

 — Ты думаешь, он за что-то обижен на тебя? — спросила Лиза, глядя на себя в зеркало и поглаживая себя по животу.

 — Да, — Дин подошел к ней и, обняв за талию, положил подбородок на плечо. — Я был с ним очень груб, хоть он этого и не заслуживал.

 — Так найди его, — произнесла она, глядя через их отражение Дину в глаза, и он ощутил себя самым счастливым человеком на свете: жена предугадывала все его мысли. Он так долго собирался с силами, чтобы сказать ей, что уедет на неопределенный срок на поиски Каса, а она так просто сказала ему это сделать.

В тот же день Дин уехал.

Он путешествовал по всем окрестным городам, наводил справки во всех конторах по трудоустройству, проверял больницы, давал объявления в газетах. Прошло три месяца, прежде чем он добрался до Цитадели, самого западного города в их государстве.

Там он провел пять дней и наконец-то узнал: Каса посчитали за историка-самоучку и приняли в Университет, и он должен был завтра читать лекцию на тему сказаний и мифов.

Сердце в груди Дина тревожно забилось.

Адреса Каса ему не дали, и все, что оставалось, — это прийти на его лекцию.

Дин оказался в нужном зале за полчаса до начала, но не решился занять место в первых рядах. Вместо этого он затерялся в середине, неподалеку от прохода, и, сцепив руки в замок, стал ждать начала.

Когда его друг появился за кафедрой, Дин даже не понял, что тот говорит: все его внимание было приковано к Касу, совсем не изменившемуся, как будто не было этих шести месяцев. Он был одет в костюм-тройку. Кто-то наверняка посоветовал ему повязать синий платок в цвет его глаз, и Дин невольно ощутил ревность: у Каса появились новые друзья, которые уж точно не обвиняли его во всяких глупостях, как имел неосторожность Дин.

Два академических часа Дин любовался Касом, которого теперь хотелось звать Кастиэлем — он был плавен в своих движениях, как истинный змей, угловатость и неловкость исчезли. Речь его лилась плавным потоком, и Дин заслушался. Все это он, конечно, уже знал, он обо всем выспросил Кастиэля очень давно. Но ему был приятен даже звук его голоса.

Под конец лекции какой-то выскочка с третьего ряда вскочил на ноги и громко, враждебно спросил:

 — А сами вы, сами верите в змея?

Облокотившись на кафедру, Кастиэль ответил:

 — Как любой здравомыслящий человек и ученый, я уважаю мифы. Особенно миф про морского змея — этому меня научил один мой хороший друг. Но верю ли? Нет, конечно, нет, — с неестественной улыбкой закончил он, но никто этого не заметил. Слушатели захлопали, начав вставать, а Дин, сорвавшись со своего места, торопливо сбежал вниз, к кафедре — ждать у него уже больше терпения не хватало.

Он успел поймать Кастиэля за локоть как раз в тот момент, когда тот почти скрылся, совсем как много лет назад он прятался змеем в расщелине между камнями.

Кастиэль обернулся, посмотрев на него, и Дин растерял все заготовленные слова. Он смотрел в глаза друга, в синее море, и не мог заставить себя заговорить.

Кастиэль, казалось, тоже растерялся. Он молчал, и лишь когда все покинули зал, он, набрав в грудь воздуха, произнес:

 — Здравствуй, Дин.

И этого хватило, чтобы Дин отмер и крепко обнял Кастиэля.

Отстранившись, он возмутился:

 — Как ты мог сбежать? Ты пропустил мою свадьбу!

 — Я рад, что ты женился, — Кастиэль смотрел на него без улыбки, но в его глазах плескалось такое тепло, что Дину большего и не надо было. — Та девушка из бара?

 — Да, Лиза. Я весь извелся, думая, что смертельно тебя обидел! — возмутился Дин.

 — О, нет. Я ушел, чтобы ты мог жить, — Кастиэль смотрел на него почти нежно, с добротой, которую Дин не заслуживал.

 — А ты? — Дин, едва контролируя свои движения, положил ладони на плечи Каса, крепко держа его. — После всего, что я наговорил, что сделал…

 — Ты сделал все правильно, — строго произнес Кастиэль. — Если бы ты мне не подарил человеческую жизнь, я бы не научился ценить свое существование. И если бы я не покинул тебя, то мы оба были глубоко несчастливы и одиноки.

 — Старый и мудрый, — с невеселой улыбкой вздохнул Дин. — Возвращайся, а? И тебе жену найдем…

 — Не стоит, — Кастиэль наконец-то улыбнулся и сам — кротко, но по-настоящему. Той улыбкой, что была редкой и адресовалась всегда лишь Дину. Положив свои ладони на руки Дина, он с неожиданной силой отцепил их от своих плеч, но не выпустил, только крепче сжал. — Я счастлив, Дин Винчестер, и я вечно благодарен тебе. Ты совершил свой Поступок — сделал счастливым не только меня, но и женщину рядом с тобой, и твоего брата, мечтавшего, чтобы ты создал семью. Но главное, — Кастиэль понизил голос, хоть их и не мог никто услышать, — главное, что ты счастлив сам. Потому что ты, с твоей чистой душой, достоин счастья как никто другой. И когда придет твой час… твои доброта и храбрость окупятся.

Сжав на мгновение ладони Дина крепче, Кастиэль бережно выпустил их из рук.

 — А теперь уходи и не оборачивайся.

 — Нет, — замотал головой Дин, — только не сейчас, когда я тебя наконец-то нашел.

 — Уходи и не оборачивайся, — повторил Кастиэль. Он моргнул, и Дин едва не отпрянул от неожиданности — на него смотрели желтые глаза. Кастиэль еще раз моргнул, и радужка его вновь стала синей.

Воспользовавшись ступором Дина, Кастиэль, мягко взяв его за плечи, развернул спиной к себе.

Дин не мог отмереть лишь пару мгновений, но когда он обернулся, Кастиэля уже не было.

Он звал его, проверил кабинет за кафедрой, но так и не нашел.

Больше они не виделись.

Вернувшись домой, Дин с удивлением обнаружил, что живот Лизы весьма округлился, и она призналась, что была беременна, когда он уехал, но не хотела его тревожить и оставлять с ноющей совестью.

Через пять месяцев Дин стал отцом очаровательной малышки, которую они назвали Кассандрой. Дин сокращенно называл ее Касси, а иногда и вовсе Кас, и если Лизе и не нравилось это, то он не обращал внимания.

А по вечерам он пел ей колыбельные, раскачивая кроватку:

 

_И слишком уж мудрый, так чтобы быть сильным,_

_Слишком уж старый, так чтобы быть хитрым — мой змей…_

_Морской змей, морской, обвивающий землю — мой змей…_

Касси подрастала, училась говорить и спрашивала:

 — А почему он твой?

 — Потому что он мой друг, — отвечал Дин. — И, может быть, однажды я с ним вновь увижусь.

 — Он интересный… и ты с ним останешься?

 — Нет, моя хорошая, в этой жизни я буду с тобой и мамой. Может быть, после… чтобы ему не было одиноко проживать всю вечность. Ты слушай дальше песню. Слушай и засыпай.

 

_Стану я, я стану, я змеем морским — буду я…_

_Буду я охранять все кочевья китов — буду я…_

_Косить желтым глазом, косить желтым глазом,_

_Глядеть на купанья детей буду я, буду я…_

_Стану я, стану таким после смерти…_

**КОНЕЦ**

 


End file.
